


Puppy Love

by orphan_account



Series: Love 'verse [1]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Incredibly Self-Indulgent, M/M, schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He starts spending more time at James’ place, and it gets even better when James gets Fox because that little dog? It’s pretty much the most adorable thing Logan’s ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

Logan isn’t exactly thrilled at the idea of moving back in with his parents, lack of privacy and all that, but he knows it’s the smart thing to do considering a lot more of his time is being spent on the road, away from his apartment. It’s really kind of a waste spending all that money when he doesn’t have to, so it’s really a pretty easy decision to move all his stuff back to his parents, and what he doesn’t need goes into storage.

He loves being home, he does. He’s got his mom’s home-cooked meals warming in the oven when he returns home from recording or rehearsal, she’s more than happy to do his laundry when his laundry basket is overflowing, and he has free reign over the remodeled basement, which is almost a mini version of his apartment, minus the kitchen.

It’s pretty damn awesome.

Except for how he doesn’t get to spend much time with James. That kind of puts a huge damper on it.

It’s not that James doesn’t like his parents or that his parents don’t like James. His parents absolutely adore James, love him like he’s one of their own, and James is equally as fond of them. It’s just that he’s still not quite used to being with James in front of his parents, or with his parents right upstairs. He has this strange paranoia that his parents will know – or assume – what they’re doing and that’s always a thought that quickly dampens the mood.

After a while, or a few days – Logan sucks when it comes to resisting James’ presence, okay? – he starts spending more time at James’ place, and it gets even better when James gets Fox because that little dog? It’s pretty much the most adorable thing Logan’s ever seen in his life, and he has James totally and completely wrapped.

When they’re curled up together watching a movie on the sofa, Fox is nestled between them, his tiny head resting on James’ thigh and James’ hand smoothing down the length of his body, and Logan can’t resist adding in his own hand, little scritch-scratches on his side.

When James is in the shower or working out, Fox follows Logan around, pawing at the fabric of his jeans until Logan swoops him up and cradles him to his chest, telling him how he’s such a cute little puppy and that his daddy is going to spoil him rotten.

It startles Logan when James suddenly appears and asks, “What about you, huh? Like you’re not going to spoil him right along with me.”

“Yeah, right. I’ll totally be able to resist, dude.”

“Hm, if you say so,” James says, moving closer, reaching out and waiting for Logan to hand over Fox. Safely tucked in the crook of his arm, James scratches behind his ear and directs his words to Fox, says, “He can’t resist you, buddy. Papa Logan already bought you a big bag of treats he thinks I don’t know about.”

Logan sputters for a moment, brain tripping over Papa Logan and the fact that James knows about the secret bag of treats he bought, and he just stands there, failing to come up with anything to say.

“Look at that, Fox. I think we gave Papa Logan an aneurysm,” James says, burrowing his nose into Fox’s neck.

James looks up, sees the way Logan’s floundering for something to say and quickly retracts his words, says, “Hey, it’s just – that was just a joke, Logan. Breathe, dude.”

Logan swallows and breathes in and out, finally finding his voice. “No, it’s cool. Just kind of unexpected, I guess?” he says, the end shaping into a question.

Unexpected because yes, they’ve been together for almost a year, but between filming and recording and photoshoots and touring, that’s left almost no time for them to be an actual couple, or as much of a couple as they can be in the privacy of their own homes, away from the public eye.

“Not really, dude. You’re my boyfriend, right, and Fox is my puppy, and it’s only logical that you’re his other parent, y’know?” James explains, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “Baby doggy daddy,” he says with a smirk, laughing when Logan glares at him.

“I will kill you and hide your body, James,” Logan says through clenched teeth.

“You wouldn’t. You’d miss me too much.” And dammit, but James is right. “Now come on, I need to take the little guy out while you start the grill. I’m fricken hungry.”

Logan rolls his eyes but follows James outside anyway, heating the grill while James plays with Fox.

And later, when they’re laying side by side in James’ bed, Fox curled up between them, he thinks how he’s more than okay with being Papa Logan, even to a puppy. As long as it’s with James, it’ll never be bad.


End file.
